I can save you
by HetaliaFangirlAru
Summary: 'That American man is always smiling, always friendly to me... How does he stay so happy' RusAme, from Russia(Ivan)'s point of view. Based on the song 'All you wanted' by Michelle Branch. Basically, Russia plans to cheer America up and realizes he needs help himself. AU sorta, rather than country-humans, it's reps from each country.
1. Chapter 1

_ If you want to, I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

His smile is always so warm. Everything about him, it always reminds me of that sun I love. Warm smile, lightly tanned skin, bright eyes like the bluest skies, and hair like honey, a little messy but not unkempt. I've tried smiling, I know that smiles tend to make someone seem more friendly, but people look at me oddly when I do it. With my pale blonde hair, paler skin, purple-blue eyes ( an old friend told me it was like I had blue eyes tinged with blood) and attempts to smile, I'm a near opposite to him. Sun and moon, forever locked in a waltz around the earth, never to touch. I wish I could be warm like him...

Here we are, at a meeting. It's not the large meeting with all the countries, just the members who've made up the Allied powers so often. There's the sun, a bright young man sent as a representative from the United States of America, I've been told to call him America, though I've heard the representative from England call him Alfred. I think our bosses want us to refer to each other by the country we represent to avoid us meeting up outside of our business meetings, but it happens anyways. At least, it does for America, England and France, the man from China likes to hurry home after the meetings, something about younger siblings to take care of. He's nice, but he doesn't like to talk to me I think.

I've lost track of the meeting and it's coming to a close already. There's a three way argument going on, mostly between the men of England and France. The man from France makes some comment about the Englishman's cooking skills, the Englishman makes a comment back about how he raised a child on that food, an "ungrateful child who won't even take my side in a fight like this. I should have just left him alone, all that heartbreak he dealt me. Stupid Americans!", which catches my attention. I watch the American man's face first freeze in surprise, get angry for a few seconds, then there's a split second where I can almost see tears filling his bright eyes, and a grimace marr his warm smile before he covers his face and leaves, yelling " This meeting is adjourned! Bye!". This has stopped the English and Frenchman's arguing, and set a tense air in the room. I excuse myself and exit the meeting room to try and soothe my American.

* * *

Feedback please? Based on a RusAme AMV I made a while ago for someone special to me, the song was "All you wanted" Michelle Branch. I guess you can consider this a songfic though I'm going to avoid directly quoting the song. Aiming to only be two chapters, might be three if I can't finish it right in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

I've found him, sitting on a bench outside the designated meeting building. To avoid startling him, I walk up slowly behind him. I can hear sniffling like if he's been crying, and it makes my chest ache with worry. Did the Englishman's words really hurt him this badly?

I put my hands on his shoulders with the intent to rub them and soothe his muscles, but he screams and rolls forward and out of my reach like an avatar in one of his video games. My eyebrows raised at the scream, but when he stood and turned around to see who it was I made sure to have a gentle expression, trying to look comforting. He looks angry at first, but then he sighs and smiles, not a genuine smile full of light and warmth. "Hey buddy, what's up? It got pretty intense in there, huh?"

I nod and sit at the bench where he was, replying " Da, it did. If not too personal, why are you so upset? I thought you were unable to be sad, the way you act.". I was worried this sentence would upset him, and when his face froze up I cursed myself, but then he started laughing, and smiled a real smile.

" Well, I am capable of being sad. I don't want to make other people depressed though, that's not cool. I guess I consider it a trait of a true hero, you can have a weakness but you should never over-expose it. I'm as human as you, right? Don't you get sad?".

I do get sad. I get sad often. I worry about my family, I worry about this man, who's real name I still don't know, I get sad thinking about my own mortality... Without intending to, my eyes have begun to water. He's right, it's heroic to admit defeat but never surrender... I could never be like him. All his sunny personality, all my frozen feelings, we are a chance encounter. The tears are heavy and warm, and through my blurred vision I can see him frown and come closer, asking " Dude, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry...". I feel arms tighten around me for a few seconds then loosen, an awkward hug. I look up at him with a question on my face, where has this side been all along? Where does he go mentally, the place that allows him to be more sensitive?

" If you want, we can talk, I can help you with anything you need. I know we're meant to refer to each other by the countries we represent, but if you want you can call me Alfred, it's my first name." He has a smile on his face, the warmest I've seen yet. I lean my head to wipe my tears on my scarf, and try to smile back.

" My name is Ivan. Uh, Thank you, Alfred." I struggled for a moment to remember the right words, I'm so unused to saying them. It's not that I don't thank people when they deserve it, it's just that most people aren't nice to me...

" Ivan, that's a nice name. Well, wanna go get some food? I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow farm! I wonder if the store on the corner over there has any decent coffee." I laughed as he continued to babble about food, standing to join him as we walked away from the meeting, and this enlightening moment.

_So lonely inside,_

_so busy out there,_

_and all you wanted was somebody who cared._

* * *

.w. The end~. Sorry if this is odd, I've got a bit of writer's block and I'm trying to kill it so it doesn't kill my ongoing story, 'That One Story'.


End file.
